Innocence
by Tempest78
Summary: Bankotsu is enjoying a relaxing afternoon nap when Rin stumbles upon him reminding him how innocent and annoying kids really can be.


**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters, only this plot line.**

An open field brimming with flowers of all shapes, sizes, and colors flowed in a soft continuous breeze amongst the tall grass which stretched as far as they eye could see. In the middle of the awe inspiring sea of bright and pale colors, laid a lone figure who was enjoying a peaceful afternoon nap.

Far across the field was a small female child of approximately nine years of age. She wore a white and orange checkered kimono with her black hair down except for one patch which was at the top right side of her hair and in a small bob tail. Around her waist was a green obi.

She walked around humming a happy tune to herself and collecting various brightly colored flowers. Looking around she studied the flowers around her and decided to pick some duller ones for her collection too.

Skipping happily like most carefree children do she moved down the field a little at a time. When she decided she had enough flowers to begin her project she smiled and sat down in the sea of grass and started weaving her flowers together to form several necklaces.

She thought excitedly, _"I can't wait to show these to Lord Sesshomaru and Master Jaken." _as she continued focusing all her effort into arranging them and weaving them just right. Happiness and excitement brimming in her big expressive brown eyes Rin continued working tirelessly until her flower trophies were complete.

As she finished the last one she stood up with them on her arm and whispered, "Now to find Master Jaken and return to camp." Looking around and realizing she was lost further in the field then she had intended she frowned.

A breeze blew through the sea of tall grass and the man woke up yawning. "Ah that was rather relaxing," he said pulling his hands from behind his head and sat up on his elbows scanning the area.

Hearing his voice Rin thought, _"Oh good someone to help me."_ and made her way over to the deep voice saying, "Um excuse me sir." as her eyes landed on the owner of the voice.

Bankotsu blinked and asked confused, "Hey little one, where did you come from?" as he sat up placing his hands on his knees.

She said, "Well I was collecting flowers and seem to have gotten lost." scuffing her feet on the ground.

Bankotsu frowned asking, "Don't you have a guardian or something?" staring at her with mild curiosity.

She mumbled, "Yes, but I snuck off so I could finish my project." showing him the flower necklaces.

Bankotsu frowned at the necklaces and then grinned saying, "You really shouldn't wander off alone. It's dangerous out here." as his eyes filled with amusement.

She blushed muttering, "Sorry." feeling contrite.

He chuckled and asked, "So where are you from kid?" as he stood up and grabbed Banryu resting it against his broad shoulder.

Her eyes widened as she saw the weapon and said gasped, "Wow mister, you must be really strong!" causing his chest to puff out with sheer pride.

A smug smirk split his face as he replied, "You bet I am." looking down at the awestruck child.

Rin asked a tad shyly, "Um… can you help me back to the edge of the field?" adding, "I'm too small to be able to tell where I'm going.

Bankotsu tilted his head sideways and raised a brow just staring at her a moment. Deciding the sooner he got rid of her the sooner he could find something to eat he said, "Yeah sure, come on kid." and turned to walk off.

She smiled and followed him through the thick tall grass. He sighed thinking amused, _"Kids are so innocent… to the point of annoyance at times." _as he listened halfheartedly to her silly chatter.

When they reached the edge he sighed in relief and said, "There ya go kid."

She opened her mouth to thank him and noticed he was walking away. She called out, "Wait!" causing the mercenary to stop mid step and turn around looking at her confused. "What?" he asked a bit annoyed.

She motioned for him to bend down and sighing he did so thinking, _"She better make it quick- I'm hungry." _Rin hugged his neck saying, "Thank you for helping me." and carefully placed one of her projects around his neck.

His spine stiffened and he looked at the necklace asking, "What are you doing?"

She said, "This one is for you for helping me and because you look pretty too." giving him an innocent smile.

His face scrunched up in disgust and he snorted, "Men aren't pretty kid." before pulling her off him and ordering sternly, "Go home." sending her a clear 'beat it' look.

She nodded and carried the rest of her prizes calling back, "You are." and left.

When she faded down the path he rolled his eyes scoffing, "Kids are way too innocent."

Scowling as his hand ripped off the necklace and he ruthlessly crushed it in his palm, he muttered, "Men don't wear silly flowers either." He stomped the ruined artwork into the ground snorting, "Crazy kid," before walking off to find his lunch muttering under his breath.

**A/N: Lucky for Rin she just happened to catch him in a somewhat good mood. Anyways everyone enjoy XD**


End file.
